TV
TV is a video by Eltorro64Rus uploaded on December 23, 2016. Plot (by ianh9960) Soldier is seen sitting in a sofa outside. He is watching TV, but of himself for no immediately apparent reason. Engineer appears and wanders the area, looking for the ideal spot to place his dispenser. Finding the Soldier's TV, he plants the dispenser in front of it in true Ice Age fashion. "Engy?" Soldier's voice asks. Engineer looks around and discovers that the voice did not come from Soldier's limp body, but from his soul that has somehow been trapped inside the TV. Soldier angrily snaps at Engineer and demands that he has to "take his toy away". Engineer says no. Soldier, increasingly frustrated, kicks the dispenser away and into his soulless corpse, and they fly away. Engineer wears a shocked expression as Soldier maniacally laughs from inside his soul prison. "My dispenser!" Engineer exclaims, and enters Soldier's domain for revenge. Soldier makes a dramatic entrance despite not actually moving. He attempts to assault Engineer with some binary code, but his attack is easily dodged. Engineer taunts Soldier in a sarcastic tone. Soldier challenges Engineer to a 1v1 duel, but his demand is swiftly denied. The two stare at each other for a long moment. Soldier tries to say something but then his foe lunges at him while he is off-guard. The noise is great enough to be heard outside the TV, which alerts Prof. Demoman. Prof. Demoman activates his Airborne Travel Hat Device and approaches the TV, only to overshoot it and slam into a wall. He then watches the fight between Engineer and Soldier ensue, with the former having the upper hand. Prof. Demoman watches them in 3D, and Soldier is launched out of his soul prison and directly into the professor. Engineer laughs at his conquest, but he does not realize that Soldier now has the remote, and thus has absolute control of reality within the TV. Soldier uses the channel button to repeatedly transport Engineer through various scenarios and events to torment him. Prof. Demoman has a good idea for a channel to put Engineer in and tries to grab the remote, only for him to accidentally hit the off button. The pocket dimension inside the TV collapses with Engineer still in it, erasing him from existence. The duo are bewildered by what had happened. But Soldier's voodoo Medic effigy awakens and warns of the sofa that flies back, and destroys them all. A highly emaciated Spy emerges from behind a nearby lamp. He is confused by the destruction left behind by the event, and turns off the lamp, cutting off the camera. Just after Eltorro64Rus' iconic outro ends, the screen cuts to Soldier's body, bereft of it's soul once again, sitting in a sofa. Engineer somehow escaped the TV before it closed, and attacks Soldier with two Brainbender Wasps, the same type of strange creature that had turned Scout into the Pyro many years before. Trivia (by EliasPalias) Luigi Locations (MAYBE all): * 0:27 Far away, on the roof. * 0:33 On the roof again. * 0:34 Look very closely on the roof to the right. You can see Luigi's head. * 0:36 Still on the roof. * 0:40 Yet on the roof. * 0:41 Finally. Now he is behind the wall to the right, on the ground. * 1:02 Luigi's head is sticking out of the broken TV screen in the background. * 1:07 Instead of the Pocket Medic, it's a Pocket Luigi with blue eyes! Creepy! :S * 1:09 Head sticking out of the broken TV screen again. Target Engineer Locations (MAYBE all): * 0:28 In the... uhh... in the thingy where you can refill your health and ammo. * 0:39 Over the "C" on "CORNWELL". * 0:41 Behind the crates. * 1:35 On the roof, over the blue carriage. * 2:04 On the roof, over the blue carriage again. References. And other secrets * 0:11 - 0:20 is a reference from Ice Age. * 0:44 in the TV, there's actually other TVs, numbers, trees, a bed and a car in the background at 0:44. * 0:56 is a reference to the popular game Undertale, where there's a fighting scene with the so called skeleton "Sans". * 1:44 randomly, there's a flying vikinghat with a knife in the background. * 1:46 yes, it's a Donald Duck Trump reference. * 1:48 the yellow book Engi is holding, is called "Dungeon for Dummies". * 1:53 there's now blood around the TV, probably because Engi died in the TV when Demo turned it off. * 2:13 there's now blood on the smiley face poster on the wall behind the lamp. Weird enough, it's only blood around its eyes. Music used * Donkey Kong 64 — Castle Tree * Donkey Kong 64 — Jungle Japes * Banjo Kazooie — Banjoland Challenge * Donkey Kong 64 — Jungle Japes Boss * Donkey Kong 64 — Forest Bonus Room * Mario Party 1 — Traveling The Warp Pipe * Donkey Kong 64 — Creepy Castle Boss * Sonic The Hedgehog CD JP — Stardust Speedway B Mix * The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker — Ganondorf on Forsaken Fortress * WarioWare — Steady Now Ending According to what happens in the ending (Engineer transforming Soldier with the use of insects), this video is a prequel for many others. Pirate Engineer and Medic Soldier also appeared in Soldier Thinks He's A Medic, Heavy is Bacon and Meet The Pyro. Category:Videos Category:Video